


A Friend in Need

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get changed, and Cassie is hard-pressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



Cassie struggled to throw Kon...not Kon, she swore to herself. It wasn't Kon attacking her, just like it wasn't Bart over there attacking Secret. The boys...no, all the males in the area, weren't themselves. They had turned into something out of Wendy the Werewolf Stalker or one of those Zombie Apocalypse horror flicks.

She was losing the strength battle thought, and had lost sight of Creepy!Robin five seconds ago. This was not going to end well, she thought, worried for Traya behind her...and then there was a thwip! and Kon staggered back from the arrow in his shoulder.

"He'll get better!" was the defensive retort from the newly arrived Arrowette.

"Thank you!" was all Cassie called, before she tried to figure out how to contain the Creepy!Males.


End file.
